


Ballad of the House of W.

by Kissing_Toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Winchesters, Dean's POV sort of, Gen, Poetry, Probably crap poetry to be honest, Sam and Dean are totally soulmates, Vague spoilers for the show I guess, at least the early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissing_Toast/pseuds/Kissing_Toast
Summary: Random poetry, telling the epic and tragic story of those Winchester boys.





	Ballad of the House of W.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but felt the need to post something, so I cut the fat, polished it, and voilá. Enjoy!

Brother's pact

Lives razed

Brought up in vengeance

To ever slay

 

Once divided

Now as one

By twisted fate

And polished gun

 

Mother's passing

Father's death

Innocence lost

And laid to rest

 

Sun-scorched days

Bleed into night

'Cross miles of blacktop

They always fight

 

Through dirty bargains

Across the years

“Look out for Sammy.”

Rings in his ears

 

Ancient evil

Ancient good

Ebb and flow

In a dirty pool

 

Roads traversed

Roll the dice

A moving feast

And sacrifice

 

Death will bargain

And build a wall

Don't scratch, don't scratch it

That's what it's for

 

Wounds run deep

Always there

A constant thrum

Turns to despair

 

Shotgun shells

And whiskey neat

The road leads down

Beneath their feet

 

Scars of velvet

Lost and won

Driving onwards

'Neath the setting sun

 

Until they're gone

Until they're dead

No time for rest

Charge on ahead

 

They did it for family

They did it for trust

They did it for loyalty

But all for love


End file.
